1. Field:
The present disclosure generally relates to composite structures and, in particular, to the fabrication of composite structures. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for progressively forming composite structures.
2. Background:
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of composite materials. Composite materials are used in aircraft to decrease the weight of the aircraft. This decreased weight improves performance features such as payload capacities and fuel efficiencies. Further, composite materials may provide longer service life for various components in an aircraft.
Composite materials are tough, lightweight materials created by combining two or more functional components. For example, a composite material may include reinforcing fibers bound in polymer resin matrix. The fibers may be randomly distributed chopped fibers, unidirectional, or may take the form of a woven cloth or fabric.
In thermoset composites, fibers and resins are arranged and cured to form a composite structure. In thermoplastic composites, fibers and resins are heated to provide formability. While formable, the thermoplastic composite may be shaped and then allowed to cool.
To form composite structures with complex shapes, multiple plies of composite material may be placed on top of each other over a tool. The plies of composite material may be formed over the tool including over at least one tool radius. Forming the plies of composite material may form inconsistencies outside of tolerance. When the inconsistencies are outside of tolerance the composite structure may have undesirable quality. When the composite structure has undesirable quality, the composite structure may be reworked or discarded. Reworking a composite structure or discarding a composite structure may increase at least one of manufacturing time or manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. Specifically, one issue is to find a method and apparatus for forming composite materials that may result in a composite structure having a complex shape and a desirable quality. Further, another issue is to find a method and apparatus for forming multiple plies of composite materials over at least one tooling radius.